


The Dawn Star

by Reio



Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reio/pseuds/Reio
Summary: Canon divergence where instead of Rin or Rani Hakuno used her command seals to save Julius, and now back to the earth Julius has to protect the Kishinami Hakuno that the girl he met in Mooncell is made after.No real romance, not really...My first attempt to write in English so do expect terrible... everything
Relationships: Julius B. Harwey & Kishinami Hakuno, Julius B. Harwey/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	The Dawn Star

**Author's Note:**

> Happened to find this work I wrote like a year ago in my notes... Guess that it was the peak of my English level so I'm not continuing this anymore :-P

Wishes come true, not without paying a prize — something Julius learned from his early age.Kishinami is in sleep, lying on a mattress, wrapped in an old blanket he picked up somedays earlier, a peaceful look on her face. Being trapped with a man like him in this tiny, dusty shelter, she never seemed to show any sign of protest. Knowing that he, indeed, is the only one Kishinami could rely on right now (and is actually annoyingly very faithful), the fact that she’s so accustomed to staying by his side still makes him really uncomfortable.  
He stared for a little longer with the dim moonlight from the window. They’re so… same. Not similar, it’s same. The long, curly hair he’d never admit he secretly admires, sparkling eyes that are never afraid to meet his gaze. The smile, the very kindness, the way she calls his name — Julius. It’s always Julius — she even never made any attempt to call him Harvey, not even before she truly learned his identity.  
Kishinami Hakuno.  
He repeated the name silently in his head, and sighed heavily.   
— He has to get this over as soon as possible.  
Ah, how he mocked Kishinami Hakuno before their elimination battle — “Don’t fight from the start if you really have someone you love”. At that time he couldn’t understand — why she’s gaining all these strength, rising so quickly — quick enough to become an equal of Leo and even to take him down by the seventh round — without paying any prize.  
What a fool he was. Now that… That’s it. How sarcastic. 

He’d been searching for Kishinami ever since his escape. Something like months later he found her in a hospital in Japan which cured her and woke her up. It was in the middle of an assassination when he got to there — undoubtedly carried out by the Harveys, which somehow saved him from explaining the situation to Kishinami — all he needed was just a “You can stay here and just let them kill you if you want.” His wicked luck, as always.  
And even since then, they had been living their life on a run, one he doesn’t know when would come to an end.

— If only it had been someone else. A thought that has come to him countless times, now still hovering like a ghost, whenever he catches glimpses of his … companion.  
It could be that Toshaka girl. That way Kishinami would easily join her group; she’ll have to fight, have to expose herself in deadly dangers, yet considering what a warrior the girl he met in the Mooncell was, and her fondness towards Toshaka, he believes she’d happily accept such arrangement. Or the alchemist from Atlas Institution; there, at least she’ll live a peaceful life with their fascinating ancient civilization for a while, no matter how long the while would last. Or Leo! He… he’d always give out his own life as exchange with no hesitation. And if that’s the case, he guess that the Harveys would treat her as a valued guest under Leo’s order, instead of ever hunt her down.  
But Kishinami Hakuno saved HIM! So now he had broken his promise, letting Alicia down; yet he cannot accomplish Kishinami Hakuno’s expectations either. There’s nowhere for the girl to stay — her companion’s reputation is enough to chase anyone who’d have give a helping hand away, yet he cannot leave Kishinami along with the Harways chasing behind. She is stuck with him, having to live her life on a run just like him.  
She’d surely regret her decision -- in fact, it’s him who hopes that she would, which tortures him even more.  
She never did. Not when he dragged her into the arena, separating her and her servant, his fingers firmly closing around her neck; not when he revealed his past, confessing his sin committed to the only one he had ever loved. On that night, the night he almost took her life, she was pinned to the floor, making painful noises just like anyone who’s about to be throttled, yet those eyes of her — they are staring back at him, and… showing no sign of hatred. Maybe it’s because what she had said, “I’d never run away from results of my own acts”; yet he always believes it’s one of those annoying second nature of her — she just knew he wouldn’t kill her.  
He cannot kill her, not anymore. The arena was dark, yet her eyes looked so bright, so bright that they actually burns.  
He remember how he howled to her like a madman, about how she’d regret her decision, how she was so vain, vain enough to think she could actually response to those “I can’t die yet”, and what she’s thinking, now that he’s back, using this life she saved to take hers away —  
Yet he had noticed that he had long let go. He was standing there, shouting — screaming to her like an unreasonable child, while she’s still lying on the ground, gasping for air.  
That’s it, a part of him spoke, shockingly calm, with a mockery tone.  
This is the death of you.

He ended up blaming himself for telling Kishinami Hakuno those ridiculous words, even though he never thought she would ever make such a more ridiculous attempt — save an enemy of yours with two command seals! But like what he has said, he usually gets what he wants, in a wicked way. So… there he was, hiding himself in the multimedia room alone, hiding from Leo, hiding from Kishinami Hakuno.  
He knew she’d eventually defeat Leo, climbing to the top and obtain the grail — so before their elimination battle, all that he wanted is to destroy her, to see her body ripped, those bright, hopeful eyes slowly dying, to prove that there’s no way one can change a tragic fate, and only extremely foolish and naive ones would actually believe they can grasp their destiny in their own hands — just like himself.  
Yet he let her be. He couldn’t bring himself to kill Kishinami anymore, even though it meant that he permitted her to go ahead to crush Alicia’s last wish. He let her in when she insisted to make her way inside the multimedia room; he listened to her words, and told her about him — so much. Too much.


End file.
